Dungeoneering/Titels
De verschillende Titels zijn: *M.V.P = Most valuable player = De meest waardevolle speler. *Meat Shield = Most damge taken = De meeste schade gehad. *Berserker = Most melee damage dealt = De meeste schade aangericht met melee. *Goliath = Fall victim to a vastly inferior foe= Het slachtoffer zijn van een slappere vijand. *Most deaths = Het vaakst dood gegaan. *Master Chef = Cooked the most lifepoints worth of food = Het meeste voedsel gekookt. *Battle Mage = Most mage damage dealt = Het meest schade met magic aangericht. *David = Vanquished a superior foe = Een sterker vijand verslagen. *Least Harmful = Dealt the least damage = Het minste schade aangericht. *Culinary Disaster = Burned the most food = Het meeste eten verbrand. *Leecher = Didn't contribute at all = Helemaal niks bijgedragen. *Against all odds = Dealt the killing blow to a boss while on less than 10 life points = Deelde de beslissende klap uit aan een boss terwijl je zelf minder dan 10 levenspunten hebt. *Nine lives = Died eight times, no more or less = Ging acht keer dood, niet meer niet minder. *Spontaneous combustion = Experienced an unfortunate end by fire = Ervaarde een ongelukkig einde door vuur. *Crafting Catastrophe = Got killed by a chisel = Gaat dood door een beitel. *D.I.Y. Disaster = Victim of a unfortunate construction disaster = Slachtoffer van een ongelukkige constructie ramp. *Fishing Folly = Lost a fight with a fishing rod = Verloor een gevecht met een vishengel. *Vegeance is mine! = Killed a boss with Vegeance = Vermoordt een boss met Vegeance. *Double K.O. = Killed a boss with retribution = Vermoordt een boss met Retribution *Jack-of-all-trades = Completed the greatest variety of tasks = Voltooid de grootste variëteit aan opdrachten. *Kill Stealer = Stole the most killing blows = Steelde de meeste laatste klappen. *Knuckle sandwich = Dealt out damage but never with weapons or spells = Deelt schade uit maar nooit met wapens of spreuken. *Gatherer = Gathered the most resources = Verzamelde de meeste spullen. *Master-of-none = Failed the most tasks = mislukte de meest tasks. *Untouchable = The only player that dealt damage, but didn't take any = De enige speler die schade aanbracht, maar geen schade nam. *Glutton = Wasted the most food by over-eating = Verspilt het meeste voedsel door te veel te eten. *Party Magician = Cast non-combat spells but otherwise, dealt no damage = Spreekt non-combat spreuken uit maar andersom deelde geen schade uit. *'A' for effort = Attempted a number of skill tasks but didn't complete a single one = Probeerde een aantal skill opdrachten maar voltooide er geen één. *Uneconomical Alcher = Wasted the most money through alchemy spells = Verspilde het meeste geld aan alchemie spreuken. *Pickaxe alcher = Alched the last pickaxe = Alched het laatste pikhouweel. *Nothing special = Did nothing to deserve any titles - except this one = Deed niets om een titel te verdienen - behalve deze. *Clever girl = ? *Handyman = ? *I can has heim crab? = Alleen maar Heim crabs eten *It's a trap = Team Gatestone Teleport gebruiken en bijna direct erna dood gaan. *Medic! = heeft het meeste van allemaal de andere spelers gehealed *Rest in peace = Meer dan 10 botten op het altaar leggen *Tele-fail = Vaak teleporten zonder van een positie te veranderen *To little, To late = ? *Least I Ain't chicken = De boss room in gaan terwijl de rest van het team nog bij de smuggler is. *The gate escape = uit de boss room geteleport met laag hitpoints *Balanced! = ? *Ha-Trick = ? *I choose you = ? *Beast mode = Elke grondstof op je pad gebruiken *The chief = ? *WoopWoopWoop! = You kept up with Mod_Cris_L blitzing through the entire dungeon and entering new rooms without fear. *It's to easy! = ? Categorie:Dungeoneering